fairy_tail_fanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magia Wróżek Planet
Magia''' Wróżek Planet (マジックフェアリープラネット Kitaina Puranetto Mahō) ''to Magia Przedmiotu wykorzystywana przez Magów Wróżek Planet. Opis Magia w której użytkownik wzywa Wróżki lub Wróżów Planet, otwierając drzwi za pomocą bransolet lub rękawicy. Wróżki i Wróżowie są podzielone na dwie klasy: często spotykane- Wróżki i Wróże Dawnych Planet i mniej spotykane- Wróżki i Wróże Planet Układu Słonecznego, do których zalicza się 4 inne wróżki, które powinny być w tej pierwszej randze, a są nimi - Słońce (Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ogrzewa nas latem), Księżyc (Dlatego, ze daje lekkie światło nocą), Pluton (Niegdyś planeta tego wróża należała do Układu Słonecznego) i Ceres (Najbardziej znana ze wszystkich dawnych planet). Jeśli Mag ma dużo wróżek i wróżów oznacza, że jest najsilniejszy i bardzo znany. Kontrakt i Reguły Mag musi zawrzeć kontrakt ze swoją wróżką lub ze swoim wróżem by ten mógł dla niego walczyć. Te zasady są praktycznie takie same jak w Magii Gwiezdnych Duchów. Trzeba wezwać daną wróżkę lub wróża i zapytać się jej/go kiedy ten może zostać przywołany. Lecz można to zrobić później jeśli mag jest zajęty walką. Kontrakt może zostać zerwany, ale tylko w tedy kiedy właściciel zostanie aresztowany, umrze lub też gdy będzie próbował zabić swoją wróżkę lub wróża. Gdy Mag wezwie swoją wróżkę lub wróża ten od razu się pojawia tuż obok sojego właściciela. Nie można wezwać wróżki/wróża na dalszą odległość bo to spowoduje, że się jej/go nie przywoła. Król Wróżek Planet stworzył pewne zasady w Świecie Wróżek Planet. Między innymi wróżka/wróż nie może zabić swojego właściciela lub też mu rozkazywać. To właściciel ma rozkazywać wróżce/wróżowi, ale też nie może zabić jej/go bo to grozi zerwaniem kntraktu. Niektóre wróżki/wróże mają na tyle silną wolę lub też magię by móc pozostać w świecie żywych na długi okres czasu, ale jest ich bardzo mało. Jeżeli wróżka/wróż z małą wolą i magią zostanie na rok w świecie żywych to może umrzeć i już nigdy nie zostać przyzwany przez jakiegokolwiek maga z tą magią. Wróżki/wróżowie nie mogą same zadecydować, że chcą wrócić do swojego świata, lecz muszą to zrobić ze swoim właścicielem. Znaki Wróżek/Wróżów '''Znaki Wróżek/Wróżów Układu Słonecznego ' thumb|left|98px|Znak Wróżki Venus thumb|left|107px|Znak Wróża Mercury. thumb|left|128px|Znak Wróża Earth thumb|left|143px|Znak Wróżki Luny thumb|left|125px|Znak Wróża Marsa thumb|left|144px|Znak Wróża Jupitera. thumb|left|118px|Znak Wróżki Ceres thumb|left|125px|Znak Wróża Saturna thumb|left|146px|Znak Wróża Uranium. thumb|left|125px|Znak Wróża Neptune. thumb|left|120px|Znak Wróżki Suny thumb|left|123px|Znak Wróża Plutona 'Znaki Wróżek/Wróżów Dawnych Planet ' thumb|left|102px|Znak Wróża Pallas thumb|left|120px|Znak Wróża Juno thumb|left|130px|Znak Wróżki Vesty thumb|left|129px|Znak Wróża Iris thumb|left|125px|Znak Wróżki Flory thumb|left|135px|Znak Wróżki Astrei thumb|left|138px|Znak Wróża Hebe thumb|left|136px|Znak Wróżki Hygiei thumb|left|164px|Znak Wróża Parthenope thumb|left|140px|Znak Wróżki Victorii thumb|left|136px|Znak Wróżki Egerii thumb|left|122px|Znak Wróżki Irene thumb|left|146px|Znak Wróżki Eunomii thumb|left|132px|Znak Wróża Psyche thumb|left|156px|Znak Wróża Metis thumb|left|132px|Znak Wróża Thetis thumb|left|133px|Znak Wróża Melpomene thumb|left|135px|Znak Wróżki Fortuny thumb|left|154px|Znak Wróżki Proserpiny thumb|left|159px|Znak Wróżki Bellony thumb|left|156px|Znak Wróża Amphitrite thumb|left|165px|Znak Wróżki Leukothei thumb|left|169px|Znak Wróżą Fides '''Znak Króla Wróżek i Wróżów Planet thumb|left|98px|Znak Króla Wróżek i Wróżów Planet Zaklęcia * Przywołanie Wróżki/Wróża Planet: Mag Wróżek Planet jest w stanie przywołać Wróżkę/Wróża Planet z innego wymiaru za pomocą bransolety lub rękawicy do drzwi. WróżkiWróżowie mogą pomóc Magowi w walce, pomocy np. do posprzątania domu lub poprostu bawić się z nimi lub dotrzymywać im towarzystwa. * Wymuszone Zamknięcie Drzwi (強制閉会ドア, Kyōsei Heikai Doa): Wróżka/Wróż i właściciel muszą chcieć oboje zamknąć drzwi bo inaczej się to nie uda, ale jedna z użytkowniczek, Natara Hitano była wstanie zamknąć drzwi bez woli Wróżki lub Wróża. * Wiele Przywołań: Przywołanie wiele/u Wróżek/Wróżów naraz może być ryzykowne, prowadzi nawet to śmierci. Jednak niektórzy wykazują taką zdolność i nie ponoszą konsekwencji. Jak na przykład Natara Hitano. * Wróżkowy Pyłek: Użytkownik wyciąga rękę przed siebie, a z bransolety lub rękawicy wylatuje pyłek koloru srebrnego, który ma różne zastosowania (leczenie, usypianie, bomba gazowa itd.). * Przywołanie Króla Wróżek i Wróżów Planet '''(妖精惑星の王を想起, Yōsei to Bōde Wakusei no ō Sōki): Mag Wróżek i Wróżów Planet ma możliwość przyzwania ich Króla. Do tej czynności nie jest potrzebna bransoleta czy rękawica. Poprostu jakaś Wróżka lub Wróż muszą poprosić swojego Króla by przyszedł pomóc jego właścicielowi w bitwie. Gdy Król się zgodzi to przybywa do świata Magów. Mag może sam przywołaść Króla. Musi go wezwać za pomocą telepatii. Król może zniszczyć przeciwnika jednym atakiem. * '''Telepatia: Wróżki i Wróżowie, a także ich Król mogą komunikować się telepatycznie z ich właścicielem, nie będąc wezwanymi. * Własne Przywołanie: Niektóre Wróżki i Wróżowie mogą przekroczyć swoje drzwi, bez wiedzy właściciela (np. Jupiter, Pallas i Venus). * 'Magia Berła Planet '(マジック笏プラネット, Majikku Shaku Puranetto): Zaklęcie Magii Wróżek Planet, które pozwala użytkownikowi wezwać moc Wróżki/Wróża do własnego ciała. Objawia się to w postaci pojawienia się jakiś technik, innego ubioru i tatuażu symbolizującego daną Wróżkę lub Wróża. Ciekawostki * Znak Wróżek i Wróżek na bransoletach lub rękawicach są czarne lub białe (zależy od koloru), a normalnie są kolorowe. Kategoria:Rodzaje Magii